Chapter 1 - Uub's Training... Complete?
Goku thrust his hand out, firing a ki blast directly toward Uub. The yellow bolt of ki sailed past Uub's face as he dodged easily. The blast of the wave sounded off in the distance, and echoed throughout the chamber. Uub vanished. A long time has passed since the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku has taken Uub in as his student, and his now training with Uub in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Kami's Lookout. The two have had immense power increases within the last 15 years. Uub reappears just above Goku, dishing out a heavy double axe handle to Goku's head. Goku yells, and punches Uub directly in the stomach, sending him flying upward. Uub comes to an abrupt stop and instantly transmits behind Goku, who is taken by surprise and kicked in the back, and then repeatedly being struck by a series of attacks, until Uub attempts to finish Goku with a heavy kick to the temple, but Goku immediately ducks, yelling KAIOKEN! Goku's fist screams to its destination, dealing a punishing blow to Uub. Uub rolls backwards, firing several ki blasts at Goku, who easily smack them away. Goku rushes towards Uub, punching him in the face, stomach, and face again, until Uub blocks, kicks him in the knee, and fires an energy wave at Goku. The dust clears. Wow, Uub! You're doing great! Keep up the good wo-- Uub's foot smashes it's target, Goku's face. Goku skids on the ground, dazed from the unexpected blow. Well that was unexpected! Ha ha.. WHOA! Uub's kick almost hits its target. Goku's arm came up right before Uub's foot managed to send him crashing to the floor. Goku, sprawled on the floor, managed to stand up. His hair stood straight up. His eyes turned a bluegreen. And his hair bursts into golden aura. He rushes towards Uub, smashing him to the side, and landing on him with a sharp knee to the chest, knocking the wind out of the downed fighter. Uub, gasps for air, and fires a ki blast directly into Goku's face, knocking him far into the air. Uub! What did I tell you? Never send your opponents into the air while you are on the ground! Ka - me - ha - me- HAAAAA!!!!!!!! ''The blue and white wave of energy flew through the thick air of the chamber. Uub, looks agape at the huge wave of ki flying right towards him. Suddenly he comes to his senses. ''AK - AI INAZUMA!!!!!!!!! The boy charged his own attack in either hand. The red lightning zapping in and out of reality every so often. He held the balls of ki in both his hands, slowly combining them into one. He then fires the thick beam of red energy directly at the Kamehameha attack. The two beams collide in a massive explosion, creating a huge amount of shockwaves. Then, suddenly, both energy waves disappear. Wh-wh-what happened?! Our time is almost up! Mr. Popo is warning us. We have 3 more hours. I'm going to train by myself. Ascending past Super Saiyan 3 is all I want to do at this point. The pair started training alone, now only aware of each other's existences by the faraway echo of the rapid punches and kicks of the training. At only 15 minutes left, the two returned to the designated location. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 hair hung by his back, the hair not a golden hue, but more of a relaxed, white and yellow color. Master Goku! Why are you in your Super Saiyan 3 form? I'm not. I've ascended. Not quite yet to Super Saiyan 4, but to Ascended Super Saiyan 3. I'm not even sure Super Saiyan 4 exists to be honest with you. I can now transform flawlessly and easily. Wow! That's incredible! Goku! It's time to come out of the chamber! You only have 5 minutes left! I know. We'll be out in a second, ha ha! Don't be so worried! Seriously Goku, if you are trapped in there, there will be nothing we can do! Okay, fine. The pair begin to walk out of the chamber. Here they come! Oh thank goodness! I thought they weren't going to listen to me! Hey guys! Long time no see! For us at least! Ha ha! Yes, hello Goku. Your family is dying to see you! Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Chi-Chi for about 13 years. I don't think she'll be very happy about that. 13 YEARS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!! Yeah. I should go stop by and say hello. STOP BY?! WHY NOT ACTUALLY SPEND THE NIGHT AND STAY WITH YOUR FAMILY FOR A WHILE! Well, the World Tournament is coming up! I have to train for that! My goodness Goku. Please don't be a fool. Say hello to your family! Okay, fine! I don't know why your so bossy today! Sigh. And so, Goku and Uub depart from the lookout. Destination, Son Residence! GOKU?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? PLEASE TELL ME YOU WON'T LEAVE FOR THAT LONG ANYMORE! Sorry Chi-Chi! I've been training my student, Uub! Uub, this is my wife, Chi-Chi. Um... He-he-hello Mrs. Chi-Chi! How are you to-today? Hello Uub! Nice to finally meet you! I'm sure you've gotten a lot stronger! Hey Dad! Long time no see! Gohan! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are Videl and Pan? GRANDPA!!! Where have you been all this time?! I missed you! Pan! Oh, you've grown so much! Give me a hug! Goku picks up his grandaughter and hurls her into the air, catching her. Videl appears from behind a door. Oh, hey Goku! You haven't been here in a long time! Yeah, I haven't. I just realized how much I missed all of you. Wait... Where's Goten? Goten is on New Namek! New Namek? How come? Goten is with Trunks on New Namek. They're the new protectors. I mean, New Namek is a target for space pirates and such, so they went to defend it. Pretty cool, huh! Wow! I guess he's pretty grown up now too. Seems like not that long ago when Goten was just a little Super Saiyan, ha ha! Everyone come to the table! I've prepared dinner! Pan approaches Uub, who is by Goku's side, but breaks away from Goku for a second. Who are you? I'm Uub! Goku has been training me for the past years! You're the one? Argh! Get out of my face! *SLAP* Ow! What was that for? I thought you were supposed to be tough! What do you mean?! See ya later, sucker! Ha ha ha ha ha! What just happened?! The family digs into a incredible meal.